


Art for "Sur ma peau" by Robespierre

by mssdare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, merlin reverse big bang, mrbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of drawings for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1406125">"Sur ma peau"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/pseuds/Robespierre">Robespierre</a><br/>(Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2014)<br/>"Arthur never could have imagined that when he woke one night with a burning pain shooting through his leg, he was about to set off on a journey to find the one person who was made just for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Sur ma peau" by Robespierre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robespierre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sur Ma Peau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406125) by [Robespierre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/pseuds/Robespierre). 



> Prompt #1026 for the 3rd round of merlinreversebb - chosen by Robespierre for her story "Sur ma peau".  
> I wanted to thank Robespierre for choosing my drawing as a prompt! I'm so happy that it led to this magnificent story and wonderful collaboration! I've had the best time drawing for it!  
> Media: pencil, camera+ app filters, space effects app for "magic", paint.net

Below you'll find the drawings inspired by the story :)  
  
  
 **Banner**  
  
  
  
  
 **Old physician**  
  
  
  
  
 **Gwen?**  
  
  
  
  
 **Caught!**  
  
  
  
  
 **In the woods (initial prompt)**  
  



End file.
